Feeling Loved
by Arnamus34
Summary: A Kiba Kankuro One Shot. Naruto. Yaoi! don't Like Don't Read! any bad comment about Yaoi will be deleted.


Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto

It was a week after Kiba and Kankuro's Big fight with Sakon and Ukon and Kiba was still in the Hospital, his sister was there in his room taking care of Akamaru. "How is he..." Kiba asked his sister "He's hurt alright...but nothin a lil rest can't fix..." she said back and Kiba sighed realieved.

It was the day were Kiba was going to be realesed from the Hospital and Kiba was just waking from a nap to see he had an unexpected visitor. Kiba sat up and looked at the man in the dark half body suit and face paint.

"Ka...Kankuro" Kiba said noticing that Kankuro had half his suit top off.

wow...I never thought...he would look that good without his shirt on...Wait Wtf am I thinking?!

"Hey I came to make sure the guy I saved was ok" Kankuro said standing up and Kiba could see his whole body.

his abs...look so strong...and...his...Arms...WHAT THE HECK!! Kiba slapped himself Mentally for thinking like that.

"Kankuro why are you half Naked?" Kiba asked with a slight blush that Kankuro noticed

"What you don't like it...? I thought you would..." Kankuro said with a smirk making Kiba blush more. "Uh...um..." Kiba got up and out of the bed reaveiling that he was in his boxers.

Kiba realized this and Blushed more "hm so you sleep in your boxers...tch nice..." the puppet master said making Kiba blush even more if possable.

"So I need to talk to you..." said the Sand nin "Bout what?" asked the dog Nin "well its about my return favor..." Kankuro said and Kiba was curious as to what he ment.

"All the nurses and Docters are out to lunch..." the Puppet master said Pushing Kiba's shoulders to the wall. "uh..w..what are you-" Kiba could barly get out before Kankuro kissed his lips.

Kankuro felt Kiba buck into his hips which made him smirk mentally and he pulled off the dog nins shirt. "Kankuro..I..I.." Kiba tried to make it out when Kankuro grabbed his Member making him Flush red.

Kiba moaned a little which Kankuro loved and they began making out. Kiba pulled Kankuro's suit off and they were both in nothing but boxers. The Puppet nin looked down and laughed a little. "What..what's so funny?" Kiba asked "heh your excited..." He said pointing to the Bulge in the dog nins boxers making Kiba blush agian.

Kiba smiled Devilishly and pushed Kankuro up agianst the wall and started licking down his body and Kankuro was confused "Kiba...I don't..." then Kiba pulled down his boxers a little licking right above his member. Kankuro Moaned loudly and Kiba smiled a little. Kiba pulled down Kankuro's boxers all the way and kissed the tip of his member making Kankuro buck his hips and moan.

Kiba then licks and suck on the tip of it and Kankuro Let out a moan and Said "Kiba..Dammit Please..give me what I want..." and at that Kiba took his whole length into his mouth and sucked slowly. Kankuro let out whimpers and Moans and Kiba was still not pleased...He wanted him to cum...Kiba began licking and then blowing and Kankuro clenched his teeth and scraped at the wall and when Kiba rubbed his teeth agianst Kankuro's Member the Puppet Ninja came inside Kiba's mouth.

Kiba swollowed it, "Blah how can you just swollow that?!" Kankuro said disguisted "Heh its a secret..." Kiba stood up and layed on the bed.

Kankuro locked the door and went to Kiba pulling his Boxes down and Licking his Fingers. "You ready...?" Kankuro asked and Kiba said "yea...." and Kankuro stuck two fingers into his entrance and felt the tightness. Kiba moaned loudly and clenched the bed. Kankuro moved his fingers in and out slowly making Kiba moan louder "F..Faster.." Kiba moaned out and Kankuro happily obliged. Kiba moaned loudly and Kankuro sciccored his fingers stretching Kiba getting him ready for the later intrusion, He took his fingers out of him and got ontop of him pressing his member agianst Kiba's entrance.

Kiba Clenched his teeth and Kankuro asked "Are you ready..." and Kiba responded "Do it..." and Kankuro slowly pushed into him and kiba Felt a surge of Pain through his body "Dammit...It...hurts..." Kiba said and Kankuro replied "do you want me to stop..." and Kiba said "I swear you do Ill rip your head off..." and Kankuro began going a little faster and the line between pleasure and pain dissapeared it was just Pleasure.

Kiba moaned loudly and Kankuro started going faster and harder with each thrust. Kiba thought he was inches away from heaven from the pleasure he was getting and When Kankuro started stroking Kiba's member He was in Heaven. Kankuro kept moving in and out of Kiba as fast and as hard as he could and he finally hit kiba's sweet spot then Kiba moaned extremly loud "AHH KANKURO THERE!" he yelled and Kankuro hit that spot over and over agian it felt so good to Kiba and Kankuro Started pumping Kiba's member and Kiba said "Kankuro..I..i'm about to cum!" and Kankuro said "Do it for me..." and Kiba Came to a climax soon after Kankuro followed and came inside Kiba and they both laid on the bed.

They hugged eachother and Kiba said "...I...Kankuro...I..I love you..." Kiba blushed deeply and Kankuro said "I love you to Kiba" and they kissed and both fell asleep.

An hour later during there sleep Temari came to get Kankuro and walked in the room. Her Eye twitched and she froze for a moment but she then shook it off and said "It is disturbing...but...Kankuro hasen't been able to find love...so whatever love comes his way...I'll support it...I can't say the same about Gaara thought..." She said walking out.

Lets visit Gaara

Rock Lee: GAARA YES!!!!

Gaara: LEE!!

Me:....O.O....umm....Lets just end here...

Am: WOOT KANK GAARA GO!!

Review pweeaaasssseee!! It makes mah Warm inside!! 


End file.
